


Day 231 - Doppelgänger

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [231]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love, M/M, Sherlock is jealous, Slash, quarrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>They rarely went to family gatherings of the Holmes family, but this one they somehow could not avoid.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 231 - Doppelgänger

They rarely went to family gatherings of the Holmes family, but this one they somehow couldn't avoid. John took it graciously but was rather bored with the whole thing until he met Sherlock’s cousin Eathelin. 

She looked just like him, the eyes, the cheekbones, the dark curly hair, the tall and slender figure. John was stunned.

Mycroft introduced them and then left them to their conversation, which was lively and interesting until Sherlock came along and dragged John away.

“Would you stop lusting after my cousin please?”

“I’m not lusting. I... Sherlock, she looks almost exactly like you, you could be twins. I’m just impressed.”

“You’re not fantasizing about having sex with her?”

“Firstly, you should know by now what I look like when I fantasize about sex and secondly, I happen to like the all-male version of you. Plus she lacks all your charming personality. So no, I am not.”

“You always say I should work on my personality.”

“Would you shut up? I don’t want to have sex with your cousin. I might not want to have sex with you either if you don’t stop.”

Despite this little quarrel the day ended quite nicely. John was sitting close to Sherlock near a fireplace and they were talking to uncle Ernest while the fiery glow was reflected in John’s Brandy.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'cousin'.


End file.
